


Howls

by 99MillionMiles



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Feelings, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Wolves, a teeny tiny bit of angst, wolf - Freeform, yuuri's crippling depression you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99MillionMiles/pseuds/99MillionMiles
Summary: The wolf looks up at him again, expectantly, and huffs. Is it waiting for Yuuri to do something?
  
  “I should- I should give you a name” Yuuri breathes. “Maybe- what do you think of-”
  
  There's only one name that comes to Yuuri's mind, but he bites at his tongue before he can say it aloud.
They say wolves move with the snow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting in this Fandom and I really hope you'll like this.  
> Thanks to my amazing beta Apieceofpaper! ♡  
> Enjoy!

They say wolves move with the snow.  
Well, not that Yuuri really knows anything about them- but it's something he's heard, maybe back in Detroit. Every time it snows, he just can't _help_ but think of that.  
It sounds like a fairytale, like some old story that people used to tell to their children to get them to sleep. Something fascinating, and even scary.  
Grey, black, white wolves that walk as snow falls. Slowly, silently, unheard and unseen.  
Yuuri has never actually seen a wolf before.  
But sometimes, he _does_ see a wolf in his dreams. Sees blue eyes and grey fur, big paws and sharp teeth.  
And he's not scared. Not in his dreams. He approaches the wolf, and the wolf doesn't move away.  
It really sounds like a fairytale, doesn't it?  
Life certainly isn't. Such things just _don't_ happen; snow doesn't fall as wolves move.  
Still, Yuuri can't help but open his mouth and widen his eyes every time it snows. Just like this morning, as the snow falls softly and quietly on the cherry trees, even though it's only April.  
He can distantly remember about the video uploaded by Yuuko's daughters, about the big mess that his life has just become. In some remote places of his brain, he still worries about his future, about what he's going to do from this moment on.  
But every though is hidden and kept far away, gets lost in the recesses of his mind, and he can only remind himself to breathe.  
It's snowing.  
And wolves move with the snow.

 

\\\\\

 

The wolf in his dreams has grey, soft-looking fur and blue, piercing eyes.  
It's calm, and just stares at him. Yuuri doesn't dare to touch it; he can barely approach it, holding his breath and praying that it won't bite him.  
But the wolf never does. It just sits quietly, looking up at him with its big, bright eyes.  
Yuuri isn't as majestic as it is. Isn't as strong, isn't as beautiful; is nothing like it.  
He doesn't deserve to touch it.  
And yet, he desperately wants to. He feels the _need_ to.  
In a way, he thinks the grey wolf must represent his goal.  
Yuuri wants to skate and to be remembered. To _make history_ , as they say.  
But he's just not _good enough_. He can't be the grey wolf, he can't stand proud and unfazed.  
How would he react, if the wolf actually were to sit in front of him?  
Perhaps he would react just as he does now. Victor Nikiforov is standing right before his eyes, all naked and not even embarrassed, smiling at him and announcing he's going to be his coach.

_What?_

Yuuri can't bring himself to think, to answer, not even to breathe.  
The snow is falling, and it's cold. The onsen looks warm as always, and so does Victor; his arm is extended towards Yuuri, and Yuuri can only stare at his hand.  
Is it one of his dreams? Yuuri feels like the wolf were asking him to get closer, but he just can't move.  
His head is spinning. Everything is blurred, even though he's still wearing his glasses.  
Piercing blue eyes are staring at him, and Yuuri can barely breathe.

 

///

 

Things have happened, and the snow has stopped falling.  
Yuuri has won. Yuri- or Yurio, as they call him- has gone back to Russia, and Victor is staying in Japan. Yuuri doesn't think he'll ever find the right words to explain how relieved he is.  
Of course, he still needs to prove himself worthy of Victor's decisions. He's going to work hard, to convince everyone -and even himself, maybe- that he can do this. He can live up to Victor's expectations.  
But old habits die hard, and Yuuri still finds himself running and running, as far away as he can, trying to escape from his own mind. He still finds himself lost, hours away from his home; surrounded by the ocean or by the trees, swallowed by the darkness.  
And he _should_ be scared, but he isn't. He's panting as he stops his running, finally pausing to regain his breath.

With his hand against a tree for support, he lowers his head and lets himself get overwhelmed by the effort. He's been running for _hours_ ; it's just that as long as he doesn't stop, he knows he won't feel tired.  
He's never pushed himself so far. His knees feel weak and his head feels heavy.  
He closes his eyes, and hears a low howl.  
Yuuri almost jumps at that, completely startled by the unexpected sound. His eyes snap open again, and his heart starts hammering in his chest.  
The wolf is there. _Right_ there, in front of him, just like in his dreams.  
_Am I sleeping?_ , Yuuri asks himself. _Is this really happening?_  
He's overwhelmed by fear and wonder, and just falls on his knees. He _knows_ he should _never_ look a wolf in the eye, but he can't help it.

Blue, blue, blue irises. Yuuri _can't_ look away.  
The wolf sits patiently before him, letting itself be stared at. It doesn't move.  
Its tongue suddenly dangles out of its mouth, and then it licks its nose. Yuuri stiffens as he gets a close look of those white, sharp teeth, but can't move away.  
The wolf stares at him for a bit, then yawns right in his face. It looks genuinely bored; it even puts its big, grey head on his forelegs, and closes its eyes like it's going to sleep.  
But it isn't. It opens its eyes again, and looks back up at Yuuri.  
It huffs, and Yuuri tenses. The wolf moves its head closer to Yuuri; he freezes completely as it gives a tiny lick to his hands, frozen on his bent knees, and then nudges at them with his nose.  
Yuuri can feel its breath, warm and even, on his knuckles.  
And, just like that, the wolf gets up and walks away slowly. It just looks at Yuuri with its bright blue eyes one last time, and then disappears.  
Yuuri is left wondering if its fur is as soft as it looks.

 

///

 

“Yuuri!”  
Victor's voice greets him even before he sees him. The man is having dinner with Yuuri's family, and doesn't even notice how upset Yuuri is.  
Yuuri would like to tell him. To describe the grey, blue-eyed wolf that he's just seen, but can he really? He'd sound like a madman.  
That's why he just sits with him, nodding politely at him to greet him back.  
Victor's free arm randomly wraps around his waist, and Yuuri stiffens. It's just like being with the wolf all over.  
“Something wrong, Yuuri?” Victor asks, unfazed as always. Yuuri just blushes and shakes his head.  
Can Victor actually sense his distress? How?  
He strokes his hip lightly, tenderly, and Yuuri feels a wave of calm wash over him.  
He suddenly notices how strong and familiar Victor's scent is; how warm and soothing his voice is. Yuuri could close his eyes right now, and fall asleep immediately.  
He doesn't think of Yurio, of ice-skating, of changing his clothes and getting into bed to sleep. He's tired, _so_ tired and _so_ comfortable; right there, with Victor's arms around his waist, his voice in his ears and his scent in his nostrils.  
He can swear to hear a low, happy howl just before he comes back to consciousness.

 

///

 

The wolf haunts his dreams just like Victor haunts his days.  
Yuuri knows he's falling for him. He's falling so _hard_ ; and he should have seen it coming, should have known better than to let Victor steal his heart so easily, but truth is he was secretly expecting it.  
How could that not happen? Victor has always been kind of a god to Yuuri. Yuuri has spent _years_ watching him from apart, moving a step closer to him from time to time and two, three steps further from him day after day.  
He was already amazed, blinded, _swallowed_ by Victor's light, even before all of this.  
And now...  
Now he's not just infatuated with Victor _the champion_ , with his amazing ice-skating and overwhelming beauty. Now, Yuuri can feel himself falling for _Victor_ , and _just_ Victor.  
Falling for the way Victor's hair looks funny in the morning, all messy and untamed. For the way, Victor laughs, genuine and loud and with his eyes closed, his mouth open wide and his white and sharp teeth on display. For the way, Victor walks, elegantly and gracefully, like he's dancing with every step. For his voice, his Russian accent so strong as he speaks Japanese, forgetting a word or two from time to time and mixing verbs and suffixes. For his lips, the way they curl upwards in an amused laugh or form a tiny 'o' of surprise whenever something catches him off-guard.  
_Kami-sama_ , Yuuri really wants to kiss him.  
He can silently admit it to himself. He slowly comes to the realization of the intensity of his desire, and stays awake at night just thinking of Victor's face and Victor's hands. He finally _accepts_ it.

And Victor keeps doing all those tiny silly things, invading his personal space and touching his arms, his hips, his face and his _lips_ so many times and with such simplicity that it's easy for Yuuri to get lost in his thoughts, to wonder, to _imagine_.  
Late at night, Yuuri's mind runs free.  
Yuuri dreams of laughs and howls.

 

///

 

He sees the wolf again.  
This time, it's on the beach. It's lying on the sand; the moonlight sinks in its fur, and makes it look almost white.  
It's late. It's past dinner time, and Yuuri hasn't come back home yet.  
The wolf looks peaceful. Its eyes are closed; is it sleeping?  
Yuuri unexpectedly finds in himself the courage to step closer, reassured by how vulnerable the wolf looks as it sleeps. It's huge, its head alone at least two times bigger than Yuuri's, its paws almost as large as Yuuri's chest.  
It should scare the hell out of Yuuri, but it doesn't. On the contrary, Yuuri feels weirdly comforted by its presence.

“Hello” he says quietly, and doesn't even know why.  
The wolf opens its eyes and looks up at him. Its ear twitches against the sand, cold and annoying beneath its head, and the wolf lets out a bothered huff.  
Yuuri hears himself chuckle quietly. As an answer to that, the wolf lets its tongue loll out of its mouth, and gets up.  
It doesn't sit down; instead, it approaches Yuuri without a hint of hesitation. Yuuri stiffens, but doesn't step away.  
The wolf is very, very big. Even if it obviously can't stand on his back legs, it could still nudge at Yuuri's hips without any effort.  
“You're not going to eat me, are you?” Yuuri asks, breathless. The sound that the wolf makes almost reminds Yuuri of a laughter.  
“Please don't. I say that I'm a tasty katsudon, but I swear I'm probably not. I think I'd taste pretty disgusting, actually.”  
The wolf looks at him with its big blue eyes and basically _rolls_ them. It's so- _human_ , so unexpected, that Yuuri almost jumps with surprise.  
“What- !” he nearly screams, and then freezes. He isn't supposed to yell at a wolf, right? Nope. He doesn't want to be eaten alive. He should stop.  
He automatically covers his mouth with his hands, shaking with fear as he forces himself to shut up. But the wolf doesn't react, doesn't move to attack him; it just lets out a short howl of exasperation and lies down at Yuuri's feet.  
_Oh_. Is this some kind of- submissive gesture? Is the wolf telling Yuuri that he can trust it?

The wolf looks up at him again, expectantly, and huffs. Is it waiting for Yuuri to do something?  
“I should- I should give you a name” Yuuri breathes. “Maybe- what do you think of-”  
There's only one name that comes to Yuuri's mind, but he bites at his tongue before he can say it aloud.  
“Never mind” he mutters. “I'll find a name for you later. I'm going home now, is that alright?”  
He groans just a second after the words leave his mouth and sinks his face in his hands. “God” he whines, “I'm going crazy. Too much stress for sure...”  
The wolf nudges at his thigh, and Yuuri's eyes snap open again. He looks down at the wolf, and it stares at him back.  
It doesn't look like it's trying to comfort him. On the contrary...it looks like it's scolding him for his complaining.  
Yuuri chuckles. “I guess you're right. I want to win, and I have to work hard for that, do I not?”  
The wolf moves aside, to let Yuuri go. “Yeah. I suppose it's about time I come back home.”  
Despite himself, Yuuri finds himself smiling at the wolf before he leaves.

 

///

 

Yuuri wins.  
He wins for the first-time after _years_ , and Victor looks proud even if it's just a small victory. It's not the gold metal they're working for, the one Yuuri wants to win in front of the whole world, but...it's something.  
And, ironically enough, the first thing that comes to Yuuri's mind is to tell his wolf about it.  
He's seen it plenty of times in the last months; the wolf spends hours with him, running with him through the beach or through the forest, all the way to the castle. It often stops to look at it, making weird noises of appreciation at the architecture.  
Yuuri finds it amusing and kinda endearing.  
When he comes back home from the contest, still full of energy and excitement, he immediately runs out and towards the ocean. But the wolf is already there, right out of the door, and Yuuri's whole face lights up with surprise and happiness.  
Victor won't spend the night at home; he said he had to make some calls and skype with some of his Russian friends, and Yuuri didn't question him. Why would he? He can celebrate with his wolf anyway.

 _His wolf_ , whose eyes are big and full of joy as Yuuri falls on his knees and opens his arms wide. That's a gesture that Victor often does, keep his arms wide open for him to be held, and it has somehow grown on Yuuri.  
The wolf doesn't hesitate. It basically jumps in Yuuri's arms, so big and heavy that it almost crushes him; Yuuri basically falls with his back to the ground, and the wolf lets out a sound so similar to a laughter that Yuuri can't help but laugh along.  
“I won!” he announces, completely forgetting any fear he felt of the majestic, scary wolf. “It isn't anything big, I mean, not _that_ important, but- you know-”  
He's cut off by the wolf itself, jumping off him and licking at his hands. Yuuri chuckles and looks at him questioningly.  
“What?” he asks. “You- you want me to- _pet_ you? Are you sure?”  
Yuuri holds his hand high and open, and the wolf nudges its nose against it as to encourage him. Yuuri swallows down his fear, and touches its head hesitantly.  
He lets out a breathless, relieved chuckle as soon as his fingers tangle in its grey, soft fur. Its head is warm and huge, and Yuuri's hand is barely visible underneath all that fur.  
“So, this is why people say wolves move with the snow” he says quietly to himself. “Your fur can perfectly protect you from the cold, right?”  
And that's exactly when they hear a very close, very startled scream.  
_“Wolf! There's a wolf!”_  
They sound threatening. They sound willing to _kill_.  
Yuuri's eyes widen with horror. “Go!” he whispers. “Go, Victor! Go, go!”  
The wolf stares at him for a second, surprised, then runs.

 

///

 

Yuuri doesn't see his wolf around very often, from that moment on.  
He...kind of misses it. It's weird, he knows, but he _does_.  
And anyway, what's even more surprising is how often Victor's at home now. He used to kind of disappear during the evenings, and now they always spend their free time together.  
Victor likes to cuddle. That's something Yuuri has learnt about him.  
He will sit beside him, make him watch some video on YouTube on his phone and laugh with him, letting one arm of his slide casually around his shoulder or his waist. And Yuuri will appreciate his touches, his voice in his ears, his smell in his nostrils.  
More often than not, Yuuri's own head falls slowly on Victor's shoulder, and Victor won't stop stroking his hair until Yuuri moves away.  
It's peaceful. It's great.  
Yuuri's so, so, _so_ in love, and everything else fades away.

 

///

 

Yuuri's wolf disappears for days, and then for weeks.  
He and Victor are always busy with practice, skating all day and trying to rest as much as possible at night. Yuuri's anxiety grows bigger, and he feels like something is pressing against his chest; like someone's hand is crushing his heart, holding it tight and cruelly in a deadly grasp.  
And he worries about his wolf just as much as he worries about competitions, about winning the gold medal. Is it okay? Where is it right now?  
He's heard some shooting in the distance, and Victor hadn't even been there to soothe him with his light-hearted words and funny jokes when it happened.  
Isn't it weird, that Victor's never around in such moments?  
Yuuri stares at him as he regains his breath after his morning jog. Victor isn't riding his bicycle anymore; he waits for him, and just smiles slightly and affectionately at him.  
Yuuri still can't keep his heart from fluttering in his chest. How can just a smile drive his heart this crazy? How can Victor be so enchanting?  
Must be some supernatural power.

Yuuri laughs silently at his own thought. Victor raises one questioning eyebrow at him.  
“Oh, that's- just a silly thought, really” Yuuri smiles, trying to dismiss the topic.  
“I want to know” Victor urges him, curious. Yuuri blushes.  
“It's- so silly, believe me-”  
“Come on!” Victor says, stepping closer to him. Yuuri still has these mental break-downs each time Victor comes too close to him; he just can't fight his emotions, he even completely forgets how to speak and move. “Tell me!”  
“I've got a wolf” Yuuri surrenders, in the quickest breath ever. Victor smiles amusedly.  
“Oh? Is that so?” he comments, his tone teasing. “Kind of dangerous, to have a wolf for a friend.”  
“Well- I didn't _want_ to” Yuuri explains defensively, flushing a deep red, “he just-”  
“Indeed, indeed! Of course it's a 'he'!” Victor keeps teasing him, laughing out loud. “Are you trying to get me jealous now?”  
“I'm- I'm not! I just- I miss him so much, and I want to see him again, and you're never at home when he is outside- _why_ are you never at home when he is outside?”  
Victor's face goes very serious for a second, but it's so quick a change of expression that Yuuri almost misses the switch in his facial features. “Aw, Yuuri” he coos, “so cute! You think I'm your little friend!”  
“My wolf isn't _little_ at all” Yuuri pouts, just like a 5 years old whiny kid would. Victor laughs at him, and his eyes are shining so bright and blue that Yuuri can't help but force himself to try and blink himself out of his trance.  
“When you say such cute things, Yuuri” Victor smiles, “you really make me want to kiss you.”

 

///

 

But Yuuri knows that Victor's keeping something from him.  
He recognizes the way he yawns when he's tired, the way he shakes his head to get himself to focus back on a topic when he gets distracted by something. Victor even has that adorable way of nuzzling into his shoulder that can't help but remind Yuuri of his wolf, nudging at his hands or chest with its nose.  
Maybe he's crazy. He knows he probably is.  
But he _needs_ to know.  
That's why he makes up his mind; he basically haunts Victor, following him around whenever Victor goes out. He feels kind of creepy, but he knows that Victor wouldn't tell him such a secret if he'd ask him.  
There's only _one_ time when Yuuri just can't follow him. It's snowing again, and Yuuri's sister demands his help with shoving the snow away from the entrance.  
And he's just finished doing so, when he hears it.  
The loud, long, pained howl on his wolf.  
Yuuri's heart falls down in his stomach, so deep Yuuri doubts it will ever come back in its place. He leaves everything behind, and just starts running towards the direction of the sound.  
He's never been this scared in his whole life.  
He runs, runs, and runs. As fast as he can.  
The sight of his wolf, laying on the bloodied snow, is an heart-breaking one.

 

///

 

Yuuri's wolf is barely breathing.  
Its chest raises and falls, but its eyes are closed and its paws and head aren't moving. Yuuri falls down on his knees, stroking its head desperately.  
He wants to soothe it, but he actually doesn't know how to. He can distantly hear himself ramble, mutter words that don't make any sense.  
“You're going to be okay” he says between gasps. “You're going to be okay, Victor. I'm going to take you back home. Just- just hold on, please.”  
The wolf laps silently, lovingly at his hand. Yuuri's face breaks into a weak, sad smile, and Yuuri realizes that he's crying.  
“Why are you here?” he sobs. “You knew people were looking for you. Baka, baka Victor.”  
And it happens. Right there, right into Yuuri's arms, the wolf turns back into a human.

It's scary, unexpected, and Yuuri almost jumps and gasps with surprise.  
He lowers his eyelids, shielding his eyes with his free arm as blinding light surrounds the wolf's body.  
When he opens them again, his fingers are tangled in Victor's silver hair and not into the grey, soft fur of the wolf.  
“I was waiting for you” Victor smiles weakly, finally answering to his question.  
Yuuri laughs and doesn't even know why. Victor is obviously hurt; his chest looks like it's bleeding, and he's clearly having troubles breathing and keeping his eyes open.  
He moves his hand to cover Yuuri's knee, and starts stroking it slowly. Isn't this absurd? It should be the other way around. _Yuuri_ should be the one comforting Victor.  
“I'm sorry” Yuuri says around a hiccup. “I'm- let's get you back home. Can you walk?”  
Victor just nods weakly, and Yuuri fights back the tears.

 

///

 

When Victor's eyelids raise again, he opens his eyes to Yuuri's.  
“You're awake” Yuuri breathes, holding his hand tight in his. “How are you feeling?”  
“Like a stabbed wolf” Victor chuckles quietly. Yuuri looks at him with a sad, knowing smile.  
“How did you know?” Victor asks him, getting serious again. “I wasn't- I wasn't planning to let you know. I mean, I wanted to be with you, but- and then I noticed you were following me, and I wanted you to find me, because you said you missed me, so- you even called me Victor once-”  
“I just did” Yuuri cuts him off, sighing. “I just _knew_. Now rest, please.”  
“I don't need to rest” Victor says petulantly. “It's nothing serious. I've had so many other injuries before-”  
“You will _rest_ ” Yuuri orders, anticipating him again. “I don't care if you're not in pain right now. You scared me to death before- your wolf self clearly isn't as used to being hurt as you are.”  
Victor just huffs, reminding Yuuri of the wolf, and lays more comfortably on the bed.  
“You look tired” he says, moving aside to make some space. “Come here.”  
“I don't want to hurt you” Yuuri murmurs. Victor smiles.  
“You won't. Come on, come on. Your scent soothes me.”  
Yuuri can't help but smile as well. “Yeah?” he hums happily, moving to get into the bed as carefully as he can. “I thought it was just me. I really love your smell.”  
“Nope” Victor hums back, nuzzling into his chest like a puppy. “I want to kiss you.”  
Yuuri flushes from head to toe. “You should stop saying such things” he says in a whisper. “I might- take your words seriously, one day.”  
“Well” Victor challenges him, smiling amusedly, “you might just as well.”

Yuuri doesn't know how to answer to that. He just swallows loudly, and changes the topic of the conversation.  
“Victor” he breathes. “You're not...you're not going to run away from me now, are you?”  
Victor frowns. And Yuuri panics.  
“Please Victor, please _don't_ ” he says before he can stop himself, his eyes silently begging.  
“Stay. Just...stay here. With me. I'll protect you, I'll never let anyone hurt you again.”  
Yuuri realizes he's said those words just after they have left his mouth, and widens his eyes at his own boldness. Is this really that power of love he's talking so much about during interviews?  
“Stay” he repeats quietly, only for Victor to hear. “Please.”

He moves closer to him, so close that their foreheads touch and Victor's breath grazes at Yuuri's lips. Yuuri wraps one of his arms around Victor's shoulder, and presses his other hand against Victor's heart, just above his new bandaged wound. He strokes at his skin lightly, tenderly, and just waits for him to say something.

And Victor finally answers, _with a kiss_.

Yuuri's head can't stop spinning. His hand immediately moves to tangle into Victor's hair, and his whole body moves closer to Victor's. Victor's kiss is passionate, hungry, desperate- he's wanted this just as much as Yuuri has, and perhaps even more.  
“Yes” he breathes, between a kiss and another. “Of course, yes, I'm staying.”  
Yuuri barely lets him speak. He covers his mouth with kisses as he cherishes his lips, and doesn't stop Victor's hands when his fingers trail up his chest, down his thighs.  
“I'm staying” Victor repeats, and it sounds like _I love you_.

 

~*~

 

Almost two years ago, Yuuri got drunk.  
It was at the banquet. He was feeling tense and awkward, and he thought that drinking lots and lots of champagne would have helped him.  
Then Victor had completely, inevitably, automatically fallen for him. Fallen for his big, brown eyes, for his voice asking him to be his coach.  
But then, later that night, something else had happened.  
After the party, Victor had to turn into a wolf again -being in his human form for too long isn't of any good to him- and had already started pacing back to his hotel, when Yuuri had approached him again.  
Victor had sat quietly in front of him, making no move to attack him. He had just stared at him with his big blue eyes, waiting for Yuuri to do something.  
And Yuuri _had_. He had laughed, happy and drunk, and he had called the wolf _Victor_.  
That's when Victor realized it. Yuuri was his _mate_.  
Yuuri had held him to his chest, surrounding his neck with his arms and breathing warmly and evenly into his fur. He had almost fallen asleep there, on the streets and on his way to the hotel, with his face sunk into Victor's neck and a peaceful smile on his lips.  
Victor had sworn to himself right there and then that he would have never, ever let Yuuri go.

 

~*~

 

“Kiss me good luck?”  
Victor shakes his head, nudging at him with his nose. He shows teeth, but Yuuri just shoves his muzzle gently away.  
“Aww, come on. I really didn't mean it when I said your fur looked slightly dirty, I promise.”  
The wolf huffs, clearly annoyed, and Yuuri chuckles. “Your fur looks as clean and shiny as always. You know I love it just as much as I love you. I'd let you be mad at me all day, but tomorrow I'll have a gold medal to win, so can we please come back to practice?”  
Victor stares at him with his piercing blue eyes, pondering his answer. Yuuri moves to press his forehead against the wolf's, and kisses his nose jokingly.  
“At least kiss me good luck!” he insists, pouting. Victor snorts, and then licks his face.  
Yuuri bursts out in laughter. “Thank you!” he smiles, letting go of the wolf's head. “Now, can you please change back into your human form? I sort of really need my coach. To win the gold medal, you know.”

 

///

 

Eros is strong, maddening sexual desire. It can drive people crazy; it takes away your ability to focus, to think, to breathe.  
That's what Victor has felt the very first time he had met Yuuri, with Yuuri's body pressed against his and moving, with Yuuri's voice cooing at him as he asked him to be his coach.

Agape is soft, ever-lasting unconditional love. That's what Victor felt first for Yuuri as a wolf; he loves Yuuri with everything he's got, because Yuuri is his mate, and he will never leave his side.  
And, when Yuuri is lying right beside him, looking at him with those big, black eyes, Victor knows that he feels the same. That Agape and Eros are parts of him just as well; that Yuuri loves him and wants him just as much as Victor does.  
Man or wolf, Victor knows where his heart lies.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments if you liked this ♡


End file.
